1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display systems and methods, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for backlighting a liquid crystal display (LCD) display to provide different display definitions.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) panel can be used to backlight a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. The LCD screen displays images, and the LED panel includes an LED array for providing a light source to backlight the LCD screen. Since the luminance of the backlighting depends on the current that flows in the LED panel, it is difficult to control the duty cycle of on time and off time of the current that flows in the LED panel. To display a ultra high definition image on the LCD screen, all LEDs of the LED panel must be turned on and increase power consumption. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.